Dual-ism of Mirrors
Dual-ism of Mirrors ( のデュアル・イズム Kagami no Dyuaru-izumu) is the fifth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by petit milady. It debuted in the anime on April 14, 2013. Like the previous openings, the images of this opening change from time to time: * Episode 103 - Number C96: Dark Storm is no longer covered in shadows and Yuma Tsukumo is slightly altered when running. Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= に からなれるわけじゃない それもリアル なバトルの でみつける もうひとつの からの は チャンスのターン！つかむ！ドロー デュエル！デュアル・イズム とぎ ましあうカード の は 、 す もしも＜ ＞のままで れたら だらけで え おう |-| Rōmaji= shinyū ni saisho kara nareru wake janai Sore mo riaru Shinken na batoru no naka de mitsukeru mou hitotsu no jibun kattō kara no kakusei ha chansu no tān! tsukamu! dorō dyueru! dyuaru-izumu togi sumashi au kādo unmei no aite ha kokoro, ustsusu kagami moshimo (tai) no mama de taoretara doro-darake de tatae aou |-| English= It's not like we could have become best friends from the start That's the reality In the midst of a serious battle I find Another me This struggle-born awakening is A chance turn! Grasp it! Draw Duel! Dual-ism Our cards sharpened by each other A fated opponent is a heart-reflecting mirror Even if while it's a tie We should fall and become muddy, let's honour each other |-| Characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Reginald Kastle * Rio Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Cathy Katherine * Anna Kaboom * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Flip Turner * Nelson Andrews * Dextra * Nistro * Quattro * Trey * Quinton * Alit * Gilag * Vector/Rei Shingetsu * Mizael * Durbe * Mach * Number 96: Dark Mist * Don Thousand * Mr. Heartland * Four unknown figures Duel Monsters Card Appearance NOTE: Several copies of each card can be seen at the beginning Duel Monster Appearance * Bacon Saver * Dododo Buster * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Child * Gagaga Magician * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Gentlooper * Gogogo Golem * Kagemusha Raccoon Token * Mimimic * Mystical Donator * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number 44: Sky Pegasus * Number 46: Ethereal Dragon - Draggluong * Number 54: Lion Heart * Number 64: Sandayu the Veteraccoon * Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Deity * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory * Number C96: Dark Storm * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Puc-Bug * Preventomato * Tasuke Knight * Toy Knight Videos The full version Single The single containing Dual-ism of Mirrors will be released on May 15, 2013, and contains the following tracks: * Dual-ism of Mirrors (鏡のデュアル・イズム Kagami no Dyuaru-izumu) * 100% Cider Girl (100%サイダーガール 100% Saidāgāru) * Dual-ism of Mirrors (karaoke) * 100% Cider Girl (karaoke) Trivia * Like in BRAVING!, Trey, Quinton and Quattro's faces are shaded, indicating their return to the show, possibly as allies. * The pose of Don Thousand at the end resembles that taken by Dr. Faker in the endings My Quest, Longing Freesia and Wild Child. References *http://neoarkcradle.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=2554&p=136787#p136787 Category:Songs